


the seduction of eve

by Ariesgirl666



Category: AHS Apocalypse, American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon Divergent, Canon Typical Violence, F/M, Pre-Canon, i wrote mallory crying blood before ryan murphy did, less than there is in canon probably, michaellory, millory, some sexual content, soooo canon divergent, takes place after Michael performs the seven wonders for the warlocks (not for the witches), unhealthy relationships are unhealthy, “Magic lessons” are a euphemism for sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesgirl666/pseuds/Ariesgirl666
Summary: An AU where Michael and Mallory knew each other during their school days.





	1. pride

* * *

“Michael Langdon’s gotta be faking it.”

“No way,” Timothy argues. “How would you even fake that kind of power?”

“He’s probably cheating the Wonders,” Edmund cuts him off. Gregory laughs. “Or sucking off the Grand Chancellor.”

“Either way,” a cool voice cuts in. “I’m clearly smarter than all of you, since I don’t discuss my evil deeds in open staircases.”

Michael Langdon strides past them, smirking. “And better at sucking dick.”

All the color drains from the boys’ faces.

“Langdon, I...” Edmund begins and then he’s a human candle. Michael didn’t even move. Timothy screams. Gregory raises a hand and begins chanting -Michael nods and the other boy’s wrist snaps backwards with a sickening, bloody crack. Gregory shrieks. Rick tries to run out of the stairwell, Michael laughs and the door slams shut. Rick screams as the skin boils off his bones. Michael snaps Gregory’s spine with a flick of his wrist. Timothy whimpers as Michael’s blue gaze fixes on him, like those of a dark vengeful god. “Stand up and stop sniveling,” Michael says. He smiles dangerously. “You’ll need to go dispose of those poor boys you murdered.”

* * *

 

“Mallory, I have a task for you,” her supreme calls. Mallory tugs on the flowered braid she’d woven into her hair. “Miss Cordelia?”

“Zoe, Myrtle, and I are going to the warlocks’ school to examine a certain issue. Zoe suggested you might like to come along, further your learning.”

“I would love to, Miss Cordelia. Thank you.”

Cordelia smiles, almost nostalgically. “You’re a very promising pupil, my dear girl. I’m sure your grandmother would be very proud of you.”

Mallory smiles. “Thank you.”


	2. envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival.

Michael didn’t like the witches from the moment he saw them. There are four crossing the grounds -three in black and a girl in white who must be one of their prized little witch-bitches.

Michael weighs the consequences of snapping the student’s neck to see if her Supreme would faint, but before he can really entertain the thought of singlehandedly starting a war, the girl in white crouches down in the grass, squatting like a wild thing.

She has a (what is that? a crow?) _thing_ clutched in her hands and as Michael watches, the bird that was definitely dead takes flight and she laughs. It’s a pure, carefree, untamed little laugh so light he can hardly stand it.

He wants to make the little witch _scream_.

 

* * *

 

“You ought to try to conceal your powers, Mallory.” Myrtle scolds her right before the threshold. “We wouldn’t want those power-hungry little narcissists getting ideas.”

Mallory nods in distracted deference. Then there’s posturing from the council and lots of ass-kissing from the warlocks, and finally they’re escorted inside.

Mallory looks sadly out at the grass as the door closes.

“This is one of my witches, Mallory,” Cordelia introduces her, omitting her last name. “Mallory was curious to see how the other half lives.”

“Nice to meet you,” Mallory says. Her eyes flick upward to meet those of a boy standing on the balcony, watching her with boredom she can tell is practiced.

Cordelia, Zoe, and Myrtle sit down. The warlocks remain standing. Mallory is dismissed, left to linger on the outskirts and she wonders how much trouble she’d get into if she snuck away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they're short but I'd rather have lots of short chapters than unfinished long ones, so that's that.  
> I'm really playing with the timeline here I know.


	3. deceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mallory and Michael meet.

Michael quietly descends the stairs, eyes on his target. The girl in white, _Mallory_ , leans against the pillar, bored. The air around her is clear as glass. It has to be some kind of trick. Everyone has darkness in them.

He grabs her, not too roughly, and pulls her behind the pillar. She raises an eyebrow. “Who are you?”

“I’m Michael,” he murmurs, charming but not frighteningly so. “I thought you’d like the tour.”

She smirks and offers him her hand -never one to disappoint, he kisses the back. She doesn’t look impressed, but he sees the smile creeping at her mouth. She trusts him, or she will, and that’s enough.

* * *

 

As the beautiful boy leads Mallory through the twining halls, she notices that no other students have come out of their rooms. As if they’re scared of him.

She can’t help sensing something dark inside him, something coiled up tight around his beating heart, a snake cracking open one blue eye and lunging —

Mallory stumbles in shock.

“Mallory?” Michael asks in his soft, gentle voice. His face blurs before her eyes, becoming white and flecked with red-purple veins, his eyes pitted.

“I need to go,” Mallory gasps. He grabs her upper arm -“Mallory, wait -”

“LET ME GO!” she screams, and three floors below, the firepit flares up explosively, twelve feet into the air. He withdraws his hand as if she’s burned him -maybe she has.

 

Mallory runs.


	4. sloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Circumstances...change.

 

He should’ve paid more attention to Timothy. He should’ve known better than to entrust a man’s work to a panic-stricken little boy. The Grand Chancellor had found the bodies. And everyone knew Timothy doesn’t have the magical ability to crack a walnut.

Michael realizes there are two options -continue denying the inevitable or kill the whole fucking council of warlocks and burn Hawthorne’s to the ground.

That all changes when Cordelia sends him a letter inviting him to Ms Robichaux’s. “We have much to learn from each other,” she’d written.

Michael couldn’t wait.

* * *

 

Mallory should’ve told Miss Cordelia what happened.

She didn’t know why, but she kept putting it off. That snake, those eyes, just thinking about saying anything made her want to hurl.

Besides, it wasn’t like she was ever going to see him again.

* * *

 

Two weeks later

“Mallory, this is Michael,” Zoe says. “Can you show him to his rooms?”

The blue eyed demon of a boy grins at her. “Mallory? A pleasure to meet you.”

She can’t sense his evil aura anymore. It’s like a dead zone in a room full of cell phones.

It’s empty and terrifying in its silence.


	5. limbo

There’s an uneasy quiet in the house. Michael delights in every new spell he masters and Coco shrilly complains that there is no way that a boy is doing better than her. But quiet all the same.

Mallory’s never liked the quiet. That’s why she and Coco spend more time just talking than they do kissing. And that’s why it’s almost a relief when Michael comes to her door.

* * *

Michael’s enjoying himself. He flirts with the girls and imagines popping their pretty heads off one by one.

Mallory avoids him like a skittish doe. When he can’t take it anymore, he goes to her room. At four minutes to the Witching Hour, he knocks on her door like a proper gentleman.

Cautious eyes peer out at him. “Michael? What do you want?”

“I don’t know what I’ve done to upset you, Mallory.” He hopes she can’t taste the false sincerity burning up his throat.

She’s not angry, they both know she’s scared of whatever she saw in his abyss of a soul.

* * *

 

“I want to make it up to you, Mallory,” he says sincerely. “I understand you’ve been having trouble with Concilum?”

“Yes,” she says guardedly.

“Come up to the roof with me,” he says, holds out a hand.

She takes it.

* * *

 

The sky is pretty, and he looks at it with such fierce, childish joy that it makes Mallory smile despite herself.

“What?” Michael asks. They lie on the roof with their hands behind their heads, their legs almost touching. She’s not wearing shoes, as usual.

He teaches her how to manipulate the will of another person, something he’s unfairly good at. They mess around, she levitates them above the roof and floats into his lap, and she ends up ordering him to kiss her in between giggles.

* * *

 

He obeys her like he’s never obeyed anyone before, floating in the in-between of the dark sky.


	6. gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex stuff ahead

 

The trouble is, he wants her, and not just in a _dead_ kind of way.

He doesn’t know why, shouldn’t feel like this, but he enjoys leaving kisses on the back of her neck, whispering in her ear and making her shiver, watching her bring the dead back, reverse injuries (even he can’t turn back time).

He wants her in his New World.

 

 

His tongue is good for more than Latin.

Mallory learns this when he makes her come and she causes a power outage that lasts for the rest of the week.

He, of course, finds that hilarious.

She knows that Michael’s a murderer -he can hide his thoughts from her but Mallory can smell blood and his soul is saturated with it.

Coco and her grow more distant and she and Michael start spending more time together -taking long walks, practicing magic, lying on the grass or the roof or her bed and talking (and then, of course, fucking.)

She can’t get enough of him and it terrifies her.


	7. lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes, the sin you've been waiting for

The first time they fuck, she has a vision. With him underneath her, Mallory begins writhing, screaming, crying blood.

Through her scarlet-filled vision, his face is demonic and terrifying.

Her grandmother is with her then, by the lake Mallory practically grew up in.

Mallory is suddenly seven years old again, sitting on the beach and crying while she clutches the snake bite on her ankle, something her bubba assures her will leave a pretty scar. “Snakes aren’t for playing with, Mallory,” her bubba scolds. “You need to learn how to outrun one.”

 

Mallory’s vision _shifts_.

The world is burning, and Michael is laughing. “Isn’t it beautiful?” he shouts. A tumescent woman stumbles by, shoving a crying baby into Mallory’s arms, begging her to kill it.

Mallory screams. The baby has no face.

 

He’s still inside her when she comes out of the vision. Blood streaked down her face, she’s never looked more beautiful or _wrong_.

“What are you afraid of, Mallory?” he asks, tracing shapes in the blood on her forehead.

“Myself. You,” she says, and rides him to completion.


	8. wrath

ch8 -wrath

It all came true. Just like she saw in her vision. Ms. Robichaux’s is a wreck of smoldering rubble. Misty had snuck Cordelia out to her swamp before the bombs dropped, to keep her safe.

“I can’t leave my girls,” Mallory remembered Cordelia protesting. Her girlfriend put her hands on Cordelia’s hips. “You ain’t any good to your girls dead, Delia, we both know it.”

 

All around Mallory, people are screaming. Madison is using her telekenesis to lift a heavy beam off a bleeding Zoe. Queenie tries to rally the other students as they fight off what are basically zombies, desperate infected people who hate the world enough to try and kill anything good.

“Mallory, Coco,” Myrtle orders. “With me. Madison, Queenie —”

“Go find Cordy, we know,” Madison says. Zoe barks out orders to the girls from a manila folder labeled DOOMSDAY.

“You caused this,” Dinah tells Mallory solemnly. Mallory looks at the Voodoo Queen, tears in her eyes. “I know.”

* * *

 

He can’t find her. In the ruins of the world, he can’t find his Eve.

That bitch Cordelia had hidden her from him, she must have.

He strides into the Cooperative and puts them all under his thrall. Sends an image of Mallory into their minds and tasks them with finding her.

While he waits for results, he gets a coffee, murders the warlocks, and sends sweet little Timothy home with a personalized memory wipe.

Then, Michael sits down to decide who he wants in his own hell. His Ms. Mead, of course. Someone to keep order, he doesn’t care which Cooperative-owned soul it is.

 

The whole fucking agency can’t find Mallory. The witches have hidden her well.

He kills them all in a fit of pique.


	9. heresy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ladies and gentlemen, the finale you've been waiting for  
> (spoiler: nobody gets hit by a car)

 

He finds her in the Cooperative’s bunker at the end of the world.

At first he didn’t recognize her, with that silly bun, mousy attitude, and spells cloaking her magic and her memory. _Clever Miss Cordelia._

Her silly, shallow friend made it in as well. _Somehow_. Michael can’t believe Cordelia demeaned her most promising witch, his goddess of the New Eden, by making her serve as handmaid to Coco St. Pierre fucking Vanderbilt.

He can’t wait to watch the pesky witches go up like a box of matches. He’ll spare Mallory, of course (if he’s in a good mood, that is.)

 

When Mallory gets her memories back they don’t quite fit right, like clothes that have shrunk in the wash.

It’s more horrifying that her survival depends on Michael Langdon now that she knows who - _what-_ he is.

The snake curled inside her heart hisses laughter and sinks his fangs into an artery, and Mallory’s no longer sure it’s just a metaphor.

 

They fight.

They lose.

He makes her watch as her sisters die choking on their own blood, Misty standing in front of Cordelia until her body could take no more and Coco sacrificing herself to buy the witches just a few more minutes.

Madison took Zoe and fled, but Michael assures her with his poison-coated tongue that they won’t be getting far out there without radiation suits.

Even Dinah helps Cordelia, but in the end it’s all meaningless.

 

“Take my hand, Mallory,” he breathes. “We’ll recreate the world in our own fucked-up image.”

He comes to her cage every day to ask her. She thinks the bars on the doors and windows are unnecessary. Where would she go?

 

The day she finally agrees, she presses their hands together. Flesh to flesh. Blood to blood.

She drains his essence, turns him into a pile of _beautifully_ gilded bones.

Takes his genetic makeup into herself and uses it to violate and rewrite the world the way little gray Mallory would have wanted it.

(he’d be so _proud_ of the monster she’s become.)


End file.
